Portable electronic communication devices such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart phones, tablet computers, laptops, portable gaming devices, etc., are commonly used for exchanging data with other electronic devices. In addition to exchanging messages for conversing among users of portable electronic communication devices, data items such as website content, media files, news articles, etc., may be shared, e.g. by using a tailored messaging medium or application to exchange such data items.
The exchange of messages and the sharing of data often each require tailored applications with associated user interfaces. Where the portable electronic communication device being used has a limited display screen, navigating between applications can be undesirable, in particular where multiple applications are used often and at the same time.